yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko Watanabe
Emiko Watanabe is a fanon student who goes to Akademi High School. Her classroom is 2-2. She is the Vice President of the Book Club. Appearance Emiko Watanabe wears the school's default sailor fuku uniform, albeit with a slightly longer skirt, white knee-high sock, rectangular frames and the Book Club bracelet. Her skin is pale. She has long, straight dark purple hair and bangs. Her eyes are pearly purple. During her leisure, Emiko likes to wear a black t-shirt with a skull print, dark blue jeans and black sport shoes. While Emiko's weight is average for girls her age, she is very tall. Personality Emiko Watanabe has the social evil persona. If she witnesses murder of someone who isn't her friend, she will congratulate the murderer and will continue with her day. She will raise the killer's reputation a bit. If she finds a corpse of someone who isn't her friend, but not the murderer, she will, once again, continue with her day as usual, but the murderer won't get a reputation boost. If someone aims a camera at her, Emiko will strike a cute pose. Emiko Watanabe is a charismatic tomboy. She can easily socialize with other students and start conversations, which is why she was made the Vice President of the Book Club. Although Emiko has very good social skills, she is violent, but not a lot of people know about that. Routine *7:10AM - 7:14AM - Enters the school grounds and changes her shoes at her locker. *7:14AM - 8:00AM - Goes to the school library to discuss literature with the other Book Club members. *8:00AM - 8:30AM - Goes to her classroom. *8:30AM - 1:00PM - Attends her morning classes. *1:00PM - 1:24PM - Goes to the school library to read something and eat her bento. *1:24PM - 1:30PM - Goes back to her classroom. *1:30PM - 3:30PM - Attends her afternoon classes. *3:30PM - 5:40PM - Goes to the school library to study literature and write poems with the other Book Club members. *5:40PM - 5:52PM - Finishes her club activities and goes to his locker to change her shoes. *5:52PM - 5:57PM - Changes her shoes at her locker and goes home. Relationships Fanon Book Club *Akiko Yoshimoto - Akiko is Emiko's close friend. She is also trusted to operate the Book Club when Kimiko is absent from school. *Brad Cooper - Emiko likes Brad for his strength. She also thinks that he is hot and sexy. *Mitsuo Nakajima - Mitsuo is Emiko's friend. Mitsuo usually tries to help Emiko operate the Book Club when Akiko is not at school. *Hideaki Nishimura - Emiko thinks that Hideaki should be less dependant on his parents and man up a bit. *Kiyomi Takenaka - Emiko thinks that Kiyomi can be too wld and mindless at times. She still tolerates her presence in the Book Club, though. Topics Trivia *Emiko Watanabe can fight back. Her strength level is "strong". Category:Students Category:Females Category:Social Evil Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Book Club Category:MonMonPok's OCs